Beauty and the bumblebee
by gingerwolf212
Summary: After a boisterous blonde saves her from detention Blake belladonna's life seems to be looking up, that's untill Yang meets her band and memories resurface.
1. Chapter 1

Yang was sat at the front of class staring off into space her lilac eyes drifted from one exit door to another, next to her was her sister and protégé Ruby, Yang was known for being undefeated in professional boxing. Several rows behind her was me Blake belladonna world famous for being a nobody I'm terrible at sports my grades are a bit above average but not by much but I'd prefer to be in my dorm with my favorite book Ninjas of love and it's not a smut book.

"Miss Belladonna!" I was dragged out of my thoughts by the low key voice of professor Goodwitch. "Please pay a tension!" her voice echoed in the large room this was a detention class so several kids were here but no one paying attention if you haven't guessed I'm not used to being in detention in fact I've never been in one before I'm just taking the beating for my one and only friend Adam.

Yesterday

It was around 8 pm dusk had just rolled in and the street lights were flickering on.

"Adam where are we going exactly?"Adam had asked me if I wanted to do something, I had nothing better to do than watch read in the dark (short version if i turned the lights on velvet would know I was back and well chess ain't my thing).

"You are going to have some fun." I could almost hear my mouth drop, Adams idea of fun was far different from mine, like from here to heaven different.

"I'm going back to beacon right now." I turned around a persuaded walking back to beacon, Adam followed after me and soon court up.  
"Ok maybe next time I should give you a heads up, ohh and I'll be out till 3 at qrow's club if you want to swing by later."Yes were both gay well ish Adams bi and I'm gay but ish.

Once I got to my dorm I sat on my bed and opened up my book to the last page I read, after 3 hours of reading I when and took a shower as the boiling hot water hit my thoughts drifted to Yang who would have just finished training an hour ago and probably would be taking a shower much like I was.  
Once I got out of the shower I quickly whipped a towel around my body and turned the water off. I could hear a loud noise coming from the living room, using my Faunus heritage I listened hard. It was only my roommate velvet she was sweet, innocent and smart but because of the rabbit ears she was often bullied.

I quickly got changed in the bathroom and walked into the living room to see a scared and weeping velvet.

"..B-Blake I didn't...k-know you were home." her voice was cracking under her cries it was obvious Cardin Winchester was behind this.

Just as I was going to go and comfort the crying Faunus there was a large bang followed by loud foot steps someone was really angry. Not even seconds later the dorm door flow open and there stood Adam with a blonde monkey boy in his arms.

"At the club he got too drunk, could you let him sleep in your dorm I'd take him to mine but Cardin would be just a bit against it." this was the second time I've had to keep one of Adams one nighters in my dorm at least the last one was female thought.

"Fine but you've got to get him out by morning, you owe me." Adam then placed the boy across the sofa and kissed him on the forehead and left.

Velvet was still staring at the boy after half an hour of him being knocked out on my couch. "Velvet we should be getting some sleep it's 23:47 we have that maths test tomorrow." Velvet slowly got up not taking her eyes off the boy and crawled into bed.

"Night velvet" I said once I was in bed and the candle was turned out.

We were woken up to the sound of a trumpet then a series of knocks on our door. I got up and opened the door and behind stood a very raging Miss Goodwitch don't let the name foul you she's bitter.

"I have Intel from an anonymous source that you have a Faunus here without permission you know the rules better than anyone Miss Belladonna we are not allowed to bring people into our dorms!" she spat out. It must have been Cardin no one else would say it was a Faunus they'd say it was just a person.

She barged past me elbowing me in the side even some teachers hate faunus, she returned to the door with the blonde boy over her shoulder she then handed me a slip of paper.

" I will be seeing you in detention Miss." She exited the room being sure to slam the door, the boy was still asleep his head bobbing with every foot step.

Today

So that's how I got here theirs another 25 minutes left of Goodwitch and her lecture on what's good and bad no one was actually listen to the mournful lecture she did every day. I had three options listen to her lecture, find out how everyone looks so interested or sit and stare at the blonde in front of me. I opted to look at the regulars they seemed to have a pretty good tactic.

I just started my investigation when I felt a fist hit my arm a dull numb pain shot to my arm the hit wasn't very hard but it still hurt I bit my lip and forced my whimper back in. I turned to my left to see Cardin his orange hair in a more tussled style than usual his eyes were slightly bloodshot but still as piercing as usual, he gestured his head to wards the fire exit and gave me a quick wink it was obvious he didn't know about my Faunus heritage or the fact I'm not into guys but before I could explain the fire alarm jumped into action.

"Everyone, please keep calm and exit in single file." Miss Goodwitch guided everyone towards the fire exit, single file was eventually thrown out the window elbows were thrown into sides all just to save their twisted little lives. There was no real fire but people only cared about number one.

I took a few steps back just to look at the monstrosity that was high school one of the only stereotypical things that was true:

Highest rank the popular rich kids, then the natural beautiful, followed by the athletically talented.

Lowest rank Faunus (me).

As I was just about to make another brake for the exit I felt a light hand on my shoulder following up from the hand was the blonde beauty known as Yang Xiao Long or blonde bombshell in boxing terms.

"There's an exit hatch under the floor boards." before I could protest or at least ask her why I was being dragged towards the back of the classroom.

"Age before beauty." her subtle voice calming my nerves I'd never had this long a conversation with her before and was willing to make it least if that meant jumping down a hole then hell be it.

The tunnel was dark with one or two lanterns lighting the dark, their were two more people with us Ruby Rose (Yang's sister) and Jaune Arc (a boy with potential but just can't find it).

"So does anyone know which way were going." Ruby inquired as she sat down in a corner, there was a long silence only accompanied by the heavy breathing of jaune.

"... I'll take that as a no." Ruby slumped into the corner knees held to chest "..who's idea was this anyway." Jaune's eyes turned to the direction of Yang which I followed but Jaune quickly shot back from Yang's fiery glare, Yang's shoulders dropped and she pulled out her phone and quickly started typing from this angle it was hard to see what she was actually typing she could be playing 2048 for all I knew.

"Ok, I've pulled up the blueprints for the school underground and all we need to do is follow straight on till we come to a split way in which we turn left." the life was now flowing back into her sister with a slight bit of hope, this was going to take a while but as long as I was with Yang there's no place I'd rather.


	2. Chapter 2

Velvet pov

"Velvet have you seen Blake she's been avoiding me since yesterday is she still upset about Sun." Adam looked at me his eyes trained to my ears.

"Well what do you think! She's in detention!" after watching the boy look bewildered at me I realised I was shouting this normally wouldn't bother him but coming from me it meant alot I don't raise my voice at all unless I'm mad. "...Sorry." he still looked bewilderingly at me but had a slight smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth.

He slowly walked away after a while but not before it got so awkward that he'd been staring at me for 15 minutes straight.

Blake pov

I could feel the body heat radiating from the blonde, we'd just turned left into a smaller tunnel but instead of dirt the walls were made of stone in stark contrast to the mud floor, it was firm and looked like it hadn't been stood/crawled on in a long time, Yang was the first to brake the silence.

"...so Blake how 'd you get in detention, I see you around school and you don't seem the bad girl type." the fact that she knew that I existed blow me aback but she also knew my name, I could feel my heart beat just a bit faster as we entered the tunnel my arm rubbing against Yang's.

"Well I got a detention because my friend Adam you might know him tall muscular build good a wrestling, well he asked my to keep some guy in my room then Cardin grassed me up and then Goodwitch came like all guns a blazing and im babbling aren't I, I don't usually well normally I'm quite quiet " she nodded as much as she could in the space her frame was bigger and stronger therefore she was being pushed against the wall.

"I don't mind, its nice to not be the one talking, people don't know how hard it is to keep a conversation going." I just nodded I didn't know how it was, I'm normally the one who doesn't talk but she rubs off on me (very ironic as she was rubbing her arm against me).

"Which way now sis?" I almost forgot Ruby and Jaune were with us it just seemed like me and Yang, Yang pulled out her phone then glanced forward recognizing where we were she quickly pinpointed out location.

"Straight forward Rubes." The tunnel was getting darker ; the torched stopped appearing 10 meters of tunnel ago, only a dim orange glow could be seen behind me that and darkness.

"I didn't ask how you got into detention." with my unusual outburst in conversation I forgot about asking Yang that but I figured it would be something of the usual homework or getting into a fight because someone touched her hair.

" She broke some poor guy's nose just because he was flirting with her." Ruby answered my question, with an adult like tone of voice I guessed she was there and had witnessed it.

"Well he wouldn't take a hint, when someone says their not interested it means their not interested and I only hit him once." it was a well known fact Yang was beautiful, everyone knew it including Yang but not many dared to ask her out as she had a killer right hook.

"It's not his fault, he doesn't know your lesbian." Ruby looked Yang dead in the eye. Wait did she just say... Yang was a lesbian, I think I'm going to have a heart attack.

"I'm bisexual, Ruby theirs a difference." well at least she likes girls its still classed as a win, right. We'd just reached another split way with the option of left or straight on. "Turn left." we were getting close to getting out as their was a small breeze, the smell of Yang's vanilla shampoo shifted through the air I had to suppress the urge to comb my things through it and nuzzles into it.

Adam pov

"Have you seen a girl with long black hair and a bow?" why would Cardin be asking for Blake, he kept asking this question to everyone till the only person left was me.

"Yo dude, have you seen a girl with black hair and a bow?" He must not know she was a Faunus, well it wasn't that surprising he only payed attention to his own reflection.

"You mean Blake?" It was a stupid question I know but its better to be safe than sorry. He slowly nodded, Cardin was normal a boisterous jerk but he seemed to have been tamed. "I don't know I was looking for her too, just to clarify this she's a Faunus."

" WHAT?!" I guess he didn't know. Not even a millisecond later he pushed me aside and stormed off I think he may have had a thing for her doubt they would have been dubbed couple of the year.

Where was Blake she was in detention with Cardin and he was there so where was she?

Blake pov

"How far now?" Ruby may have been skipped two years ahead but she still could be immature, she's been whining for 5 minutes now and was it annoying, yes. Was I willing to put up for it for Yang, yes.

"The next turn and we'll be out ok Rubes so could you stop with the whining some people have two sets of ears to hear you from." was she hinting at me, well that was a question I knew the answer to, yes. I was the only Faunus here unless jaune has had a pair of ears sewn on I'm the only one with two sets of ears, but how did she know is my bow wonky or something.

"So how's the snow angel?" Ruby asked Jaune trying to bring him into the conversation he seemed to have slipped into the shadows almost, Jaune stared for a while eyebrow raised in thought.

"Ohh Weiss, she's avoiding me but Pyrrha is partnering up with me for a project and her and Weiss study together So... Yeah." It was a fact Weiss was never going to date jaune or even like him but Pyrrha on the other hand doesn't just like jaune she loves and adores him no matter how dorky he is.

"Jaune, why don't you just ask Pyrrha out already?, she's cute, smart and funny what more could you want and plus she's so into you." Yang was right Pyrrha was head over heels for Jaune and he was oblivious to it, everyone else knew but him.

"Because she's way too good for me, she deserves someone strong and intelligent not someone who thinks 2+2=22!" Jaune was getting pretty pumped about not being good enough but that's why Pyrrha loved him.

Before the conversation could get any further a squeal burst from Ruby's lips as stopped.

"Finally Light!" we hadn't been hear for longer than an hour but to someone 2 years younger it must have felt like a lifetime.

Ruby scrambled towards the hatch she opened it on batted breath, the light that ebbed in was bright and caused me to squint, every inch of darkness was suffocated by light.

We were finally out the hatch was located in at the edge of the forever fall forest the most romantic place in Vale and the inspiration for the book ninjas of love, several students stood around, Adam, Nora and Pyrrha along with people who just sat in class and never talked.

"BLAKE WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU EVERYWHERE?!" Adam was the first to notice we were present and I just gestured my head towards the hatch and he nodded his head in understanding.

"Jaune I've been worried sick, I'm glad to see your ok." Pyrrha walked over to Jaune and kissed him on the cheek he blushed momentarily then stomped off I get where he's coming from thinking she's too good, I've been there but you get over it once you realize you can't stand in the way of love.

"What's with him lately?" Pyrrha asked puzzledly, Ruby pulled on Pyrrha's arm and dragged her off somewhere more private to talk to her.

"Yang can we go look at that new hockey stick, Magnhild in sports direct." after Yang didn't answering her she put on the second best puppy dog face I'd ever seen (no body can even come close to rivaling Ruby's.)

"Fine, Blake do you want to come?" I looked back towards Adam he gave me a reassuring smile I'd never been shopping with girls before sure I'd been shopping with Adam and other guys but not people who were my friends, I felt myself nodding and she gave me the cheesiest grin, this was going to be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

" Nora watch where your swinging that thing!" things had been going smoothly we had just had ice cream and had been to the park and then Nora dragged us to the sports shop. It started off fine we split our ways Yang went to look at boxing things Nora when to the hockey section and I had no clue what to do yes I've played sports but not professional so I just when to look at tennis stuff.

Once I got to the tennis things I was stuck for things to do if this was a book store I would know what to do blind folded as I wondered their was a loud thud and yelling.

" WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, THIS IS A PRICELESS FENCING SWORD; DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW I AM?" the voice only recognisable as Weiss schnee heir to the schnee company and champion fencer, her skills were flawless but she lacked a flow she had to think about every move and the correct positioning it slowed her down.

" urh.. are you... A SLOTH?" That was definitely Nora who was pissing the ice princess off, who else would talk about sloths?

" Come on Weiss she didn't mean it, just let it go." Oh great now Yang was getting involved is this what all girly shopping trips are like just seeing people you know and getting in a scrap, I'm definitely doing this again. Weiss sighed she had sense not to get into an argument with blondie she can be friendly then if provoked can be a fire hotter than the sun in the middle of July.

" Give me that!" Watching this from a distance was like watching a comedy in the cinema but without the popcorn. Weiss ripped the rapier from her hand and walked away hips swaying with each foot fall, I've got to get a life watching girls walk and then fantasize about them is just so pervy.

" all in favor of get out of here before the shop keeper throws us out?" she used her head to motion towards the angry shop owner coming towards us.

" I." my and Nora shouted out in unison before pegging it out the door. Once we were all outside and away from the shop, Nora phoned her boyfriend Ren and asked him to pick her up. Me and Yang decided to stay.

" So what do you want to do?" This was the first time I'd been asked this all day we when to the cafe, then to a jewlers and then to the sports shop.

"urh...can we go to the book shop?" Yang expression changed, she smiled and nodded. " Ok, let's go" Yang stood up and begin walking left until I placed my hand on her shoulder, I used my head to motion in the opposite direct she may go shopping more often but I doubt she has even gone to the bookshop.

The bookshop was shelf after shelf of books from action to romance. May eyes immediately drifted to the crime novels, I've become good friends with the shop owner and he keeps the new ninjas of love books behind the crime section for me.

" What you looking for?" I jumped, I was so use to coming her on my own that I forgot Yang was even here.

"... a book" I carried on looking for the book ;I knew what question was coming next.

" I know that but what book?" ha I found it, I pulled it out trying to keep my hand over the title so she couldn't see.

" ohh...ninjas of love." I walked up to the counter wait did she just say the name of the book but how did she know I tried my hardest to hide the title. I turned around to look at her and found her looking straight at me.

" Come on I've read books before." It didn't shock me that she read but because she read smu- romance novels. I carried on to the counter and placed the book down on the counter, the casher was a tall blonde hair boy with a monkey tai- wait he was the boy Adam brought back, goodwitch must have let him off.

" hey aren't you that girl how's dorm I slept in?" How did he remember he was knocked out all the time he was there. " He was in your dorm?" Yang had a slight tone to het voice, as if she was jealous I don't know if it was real or i was just making it up but it was still there.

" Don't worry I'm gay, but I can easily be swayed." He flashed a flirty smile towards yang then looked down at her boobs, he was so flirting with her now I was jealous! But not because he was flirting with her and not me because i didn't have the guts to flirty with Yang myself.

" Just scan the book and stop staring at my boobs" Well at least she wasn't flirting back that was a good sign.

Yang pov

is boy was pissing me off now, can he just get a life preferably one that doesn't involve me.

" I'll go wait outside." I needed some excuse to get out of here, that boy was just creeping me out and I didn't want to end up punching him in the face. I was stood outside letting the small breeze brush through my hair. The day was surprisingly peace maybe it was because their was no Nora or because I was with Blake either way I liked it. Blake was effortless ,mysterious and beautiful even thought she didn't know it but it makes her prettier.

" Done." she walked out of the shop with a bag in her hand and a smile on her face, Blake didn't smile but when she did it was like being in heaven she had a smile like no other and I don't know why she doesn't smile that much.

"...Well, I have to go pick Ruby up from school now." I wasn't lying it was part of the truth but it could wait for another hour, that fact was I didn't like the cashier and I don't know why maybe it was because he looked at my boobs, no boys do that all the time. I had to clear my head.

"... Ok then, I'll see you around."

Blake pov

What am I doing, I shouldn't be walking away at least I could have asked her for her phone number ot something.

" So...urh can I have your phone number?" oh god that sounded lame, she smiled, she seriously smiled well at least she didn't decline.

" Sure, 07955689923."

30 minutes later.

Yang pov

" what the hells wrong with me, why do I hate that guy, I wish you were here." I don't know why I come out here anymore it just makes my emotional.

"... Guys look at me all the time but I never hate them." Even thought im talking to a stone lodged in the ground I cant bring my self to talk about boobs in front of her.

" (scream) ge-t away from me!" Oh great someone's in trouble, I guess I have to help but I hope it's not Jaune again last time he had soap in his eyes, you don't want to see jaune in the shower. Its so small.

" You deserve it for what you did!" I recognise that voice... OMG its Cardin.


	4. Chapter 4

Cardin pov

This bitch has pissed my off for the last time, pretending like she's normal when all she is is a waste of good space.

" STAY STILL BITCH!" urh she wouldn't stay still so I can hit her.

" LEAVE HER ALONE CARDIN!" oh great goody toe shoes has come to save the day AGAIN, why can't she just stay out of my business.

" why hello Yang, come to save the day, well bad look cause you can't do a thing, LADS SICK HER!" I can't have her interfering I need to teach this animal that it can't walk along side humans as if those things on it's head are nothing.

Yang pov

Can anything be simple anymore, you try to save one person and end up having to save yourself. Russell was coming at me full speed with a pocket knife held in his left hand. I blocked his left arm and with my right fist delivered a right hook to his stomach pushing him back and making him recoil his stomach.

I turned to face dove who had his fists raised in an offensive position but what left his head unprotected, I ran forward towards him my arms in a defensive position I swung my right leg around hitting him square in the head knocking him unconscious.

" That the best you can do Cardin, where's skye he normal helps you torture Velvet." I glanced back briefly towards the bodies on the floor then, slowly advanced towards Cardin and Velvet.

" He was too busy, taking care of other business." before I got close enough to land a hit he pulled Velvet's body in front of him using her as a body shield, and pulled a gun from his back and pointed it towards me.

" You don't have the guts!" this was a total lie he had the guts I just needed to buy time. He used the edge of the gun and hit the scared rabbit over the head making her body slaked and relax.

" TRY ME!" before he could pull the trigger I throw my combat boot straight at him, he fell backwards the gun flying out of his hand and onto the floor.

" Velvet, say something if you can hear me." a small groan escaped her lips, I lifted her body off the ground a small blood puddle forming under her head, he must have hit her hard.

" Right, I'm going to try and move you now it might hurt a bit." I lifted her up bridal style, and made my way towards the vale hospital.

An hour later

" She's sustained a small bleed to the brain but nothing too severe she may have a slight memory lose, I've prescribed her with diclofenac to help with the pain." I nodded to her and resumed my position in the chair next to velvet, I'd just called Blake and she's on her way here. I could hear a small shuffling sound of sheets from next to me.

"...Yang..." Velvet must have woken up my guess is she can't remember what happened, she'll have one heck of a surprise when the pain killers wear off and the stiches start rubbing against her head.

"...what happened?..." well that was the question I knew I had to answer and then answer it to Blake so I might as well wait for her. As if on queue my phone vibrated I looked at the caller Id thinking it was Blake but to my surprise it was actually work, I took a part time job at th gym teaching people to box I guess with all that's happened i forgot.

"I've got to go, work." I feel sorry for leaving her like this but blakes coming later anyway. I punched the doors to open it and I was now at least 50 meters from velvets room.

"... Can someone please tell me what happened to me..." I could her the faint sound of velvet as I exited the hospital, the gym was all the way at the other side of vale and bumblebee was still at beacon so I had to walk.

As I was walking I heard a sound nothing much just a whistle in the wind, I turned the corner towards an authentic café. I nipped in side to order a cappuccino, I'd grown fond of cappuccinos not because of the taste but because it was the only thing i could pronounce on the menu.

" One large cappuccino, please Penny." I'd grown quite close to the staff here, I stop here every day before going to work at the gym.

" will you be taking that in or out, friend." ok so maybe some people who work here are a little anti-social and class anyone who walks in her friend but it's all good.

" Out, penny." I walked over to the till and payed for my drink, It took several minutes for my coffee to be made and as soon as I'd done I ran out the door back towards the gym.

" Hey Yang, where are you going in such a rush?" Oh great, well if I'm going to be late i might as well milk it.

" Hey Ren aren't you meant to be with Nora?" Ren should be at home with Nora, she might have pushed him off the bus or just ditched him.

" Well she heard about what happened with Velvet and Cardin so she went to go break his legs." Wow news spreads fast, someone must have gone back there or Skye told everyone.

"...Bye." He just walked away I know Ren isn't very talkative but usually he didn't just leave. He started walking off in the direction of Nora and Cardin as I continued on to the gym.

" dirty animals, I'd kill you if Cardin didn't want you alive, just shut up it'll hurt less!" What is it with people today and wanting to hurt Faunus their still people...right.

I quickly ran down the narrow alley and there stood Skye I wondered why he wasn't with Cardin He was stood over a Faunus her face was covered with blood and bruises making it almost impossible to recognize her.

" Skye leave her alone!" before he could even fire back I quickly landed a blow to his head forcing him to drop the hip-knife in his hands.

I immediately went over to the girl her black tresses now red I lifted her off the ground and got a good look at her face she had amber eyes that made you just want to stare at her all day, she had finely plucked eyebrows that made her eyes stand out she was beautiful even covered in blood.

I quickly looked back to see him reach back for his knife then I remembered I had a blade of my own; I quickly pulled out a kunai and throw it at his hand he wimped back as the blade made contact.

Once we got out of the alley I looked for a blood source, it seemed as though he'd slashed straight across her right boob. To stop her from loosing anymore blood I placed my hand on the wound and pressed down hard.

" We have to take you to the hospital; can you walk?." I glanced down at her legs and realised he'd also slashed her legs a couple of times, realising this I lifted her into my arms leveling my eyes with her she quickly smiled before wincing at the pain inflected.

We made record time getting to the hospital were I seemed to have spend most my day.

" Miss Xiao Long back so soon, arh and you've brought another damsel, DOCTOR SCHNEE WE HAVE ANOTHER PATIENT!?" A short white haired girl walked through the doors wait Weiss is a doctor, I stood there dum struck untill she sharply told me to follow her.

Blake pov

If only she 'd stop letting my head bang against the door frame this would be so romantic...but i doubt she even knows it's me, I mean come on my face looks pretty messed up.

" Miss Xiao long, who have you brought in this time?" Well either she just doesn't say a word or she just says she doesn't know 50 50 decision.

" It think its Blake but its hard to tell, her eye's are like hers that lovely amber and she's just as beautiful." did Yang just say I'm beautiful ok nobody else would say that if you asked them but I am bloody and bruised.

" YANG WILL YOU STOP GOING ON ABOUT YOUR LOVE LIFE WITH BLAKE, you know I love Ruby and don't have the courage to ask her out so just BE QUITE." Weiss thinks were in a relationship ship, did she just say she likes Ruby AWESOME make favourite shipping is coming to life.

" me and Blake aren't going out." we turned another corner into a room adorned with plain white walls and a two beds.

" never look a gift horse in the mouth, right I'll get someone in to clean her up and stitch those cuts then I'll need to get an x-ray on that leg to see if it cut into a bone, in the meantime you should get some rest you've had a hectic day, take that bed in the corner." Weiss was a completely different person when there is no paparazzi or publicity she was kind of nice but she was still a schnee.

I could see Yang out of the corner of my eye sitting on a chair next to me, her eyes drifted to mine and she gave me a weak smile.

.. You'll be fine, your strong its one of the many things I love about you..." with that she reached over and placed a kiss against my lips, it was sweet, passionate but it was fierce it was everything I dreamed and coming from Yang it made it better, I was on cloud 9.


	5. Chapter 5

Blake pov

" .YANG!" Jesus this girl could sleep through an explosion, I frantically shock her til no arrival. I realised only one thing would wake her, I exited the room and walked towards the bathroom.

I filled a bucket with water and returned to the medical room, I hope no one cares if the bed is left a little wet. I lifted the bucket high above her giving myself enough room to tilt it upside down.

"...don't you dare Blake..." what arh, I lost my grip on the bucket and it fell straight on her stomach spuing water left right and center all over Yang and me, she woke her body shooting right up.

" My hair!" ok not the reaction I expected but at least she's awake, she turned to face me, anger and rage mixing together making her eyes a blood red but when she saw me a smile swept across her lips and her eyes turned back to their vibrant lilac.

" sorry about that." The day after I find out she actual likes my I decide to throw a bucket full of water at her, smooth Blake smooth.

" Just be glad I love you because no one wants to see me angry especially if their the one im angry at, so how you feeling? ."she sat up fully pushing the bucket off her and shaking away some water.

" great actually about an hour ago I got stitched up and cleaned up and they gave me some meds, can we go see velvet?" oh my i nearly forgot about velvet after having Yang admit that she likes me too and being sliced and diced my mind slipped from the reason i was even in vale and not at beacon.

" Velvet? Oh I forgot that I had to bring velvet to the hospital yesterday, sure come on Blakey." And with that she hopped off the bed and wrapped her arms around my waist pulling me into her wet body.

"... do you know what ward she's in?" best to try and stay on focus or i could end up totally forgetting about velvet with these muscular arms holding me against her. She gestures for me to follow her and she lead my out of the room and to Velvet's.

Velvet's room.

" Hi urh someone, hi Yang...before anyone makes a dramatic exit will someone tell me what happened!" I guess yang didn't tell her then,figures.

" urh hi velvet,Cardin.. wow this is hard to explain urh had a thing for Blake i guess he found out she was a faunus and wanted pay back he had to get me out of the way so planted a decoy, you, he hit you over the head with a gun while Skye beat up Blake and here we are." oh so that's why velvets here, yeah Yang's not very good at explaining things over the phone all i got was velvets at the hospital Cardin blah blah blah, wait velvet doesn't know who i am.

" oh...the doctor said i should be able to leave is a couple of days he just needs to do some tests first." well i think she has amnesia cause who couldn't forget who i am...well Adam and my mum did but that's not the point.

" well that's great news, she has slight memory lose but at least she knows who she is and how she got here what else is their to know?" I gave her a buoyant smile, she can be way off target but look cute and adorable while doing it.

" hey i think i saw you sister in her about 5 minutes ago, Ruby." Yang looked mystified, her face was like a scrunched up piece of cloth (a nice piece of yellow silk) trying to piece together the information given to her.

" bye velvet, come on yang we'll go see if we can find her." she gently nodded her head final coming to terms with the info, we left the room and headed towards the reception best to start at the bottom and work our way up.

To our luck she was a the reception, I didn't like the idea of tracing around this hospital in any condition nevermind my batter and bruised one.

" hey Yang, Blake...nice weather were having don't you think." finally someone who can remember my name, ok she's hiding something they may not be complete blood relatives but they sure try to cover the truth the same, I mean come on nice weather so cliché and it's raining.

" well yeah if you like the rain...more to the point why are you here?!" I have a pretty clear idea of why she might be here but that's just me and my love for making pairings out of my frien- acquaintances.

"urh well...you se-"

" babe, would you mind getting me my bag." no frigging way she's here with stuck up snow angel which is actually quite a nice person.

" urh...one second love, I can explain just not right now I'll tell you when i get home but I got to go." who thought Weiss would ever use a word like 'babe' for one its so 2013 (apologies to anyone who still uses that but its true) and its a total slang term.

" well I can count that off my bucket list get Ruby and Weiss together, don't they make such a ratchet couple Blakey?" can people please stop with the slang I thing my head is going into hyper mode.

" I think I know a better one, how about we go back to your place and we can play halo or call of duty like you wanted and maybe watch a movie or something." she flashed my a toothy grin while tilting her head to the side in a cute fashion.

" I'd like that." she wrapped one arm around my shoulder and guided me to the exit, her hand was fire against my shoulder only a piece of cotton stopping her from touching my bare skin and staring a fire not only on my skin but also in my heart.

Yang's apartment

Yang pov

" so hows the bruises?" I must have asked this question like a hundred times since we got back from the hospital but I love her a don't want to see her in pain.

" Yang I'm fine, seriously you can stop asking they gave me some strong medication." we were seated on the sofa me positioned half way between the arm rest and the back with Blake flat against my chest wrapped in my arms.

" I'm just making sure, I love you and I'm not going to lose you to something small I missed not after what happened with my mom." after I lost my mum to a heart attack I didn't see my world broke around that was untill I met Ruby of course but if I went through that again I don't think I'd be able to cope.

" I understand, but you'll never lose me because I'll be by your side until the end because I love you like I've loved nothing else before." she snuggled back into me her head now resting on my shoulder.

" thanks, was that the sound of the door?!" blakes ears immediately flicked up and we turned to the door just in time to see a red blur pass us RUBY! I nearly jumped off the sofa but knowing that Blake was there I moved slower.

The sound of a lock slam against wood sounded not long after I managed to get to the bottom of the stairs, all I want is answers.

" come on Ruby just tell me, I won't be mad I don't have it in me to be mad." I was losing the will to live, how bad could it be for her to shut me out.

" I think I know what's up here, I think Ruby may have taken a leaf out of your book and Weiss might have been there to help." ok is she talking in another language because she is making no sense." What im trying to say is maybe Ruby and Weiss are dating" call me blink because i never saw that coming, I mean yeah they go together like...light and dark but I never saw it coming.

Ruby pov

Well what now they know my secret and all I can do is hide or face the music. I slowly turned the lock and pushed the door open to see an annoyed looking Yang and a Blake trying to hide a laugh.

" Yang I can't change who i a-" I could finish my sentence as two arms wrapped around my stomach stopping me from breathing.

" did you not see,that." she gestured towards the sofa on which Blake and yang were once cuddl- OMG it all makes sense now, Yang and Blake are going out totally was shipping that.

" So...urh I'll just be going now." and with that I ran out of the door if I'd stayed in their it would have just got more awkward till the point that I have to say I'm just going to masterbate just to get out the room.

" Time to go back to Weiss'."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while i was on holiday for two weeks and left my phone at home, so here's the next chapter hope you like it because it took me about a month to write.**

Blake pov

"So I hear your going to compete in the fencing championships." If only Ruby hadn't had the bright idea of having a double date I wouldn't have to be spending my evening making small take with the rich bitch.

"Yes, I am." Ok... This is going to either be the death of me or my motive to.

The evening started fine, we talked about our day...and then we were stuck even Yang and Ruby world class talkers were stuck for words,It was pleasant for about another fifteen minutes untill the small talk kicked in, all I want to do is get out of here.

Yang looked at me her eyes a deep shade of pink, she must be getting irritated or she's just tried.

"Blake your lipsticks smudged, excuse us were just going to the restroom."I'm not even wearing lipstick, whatever she's planing on doing is either going to get me in trouble with the police or get me in trouble with an heiress/doctor/bitch/nice person.

"Yang what are you doing?!" I got no answer, typical.

"Were getting out of here, Weiss can be such a buzz kill." she opened the window as wide as it would go and then stooped under it with her hands in a cup shape.

"Come on what are you waiting for?"I know I said I wanted to get out of here well now I'm not so sure.

"Urh...fine."I approached, I didn't want to go but somehow my damn legs and mouth seemed to betray me.

She gave me a leg up through the window, it was dark out side how long were we making small talk? My Faunus eyes soon adjusted to the dark, not sure how well yang's going to do.

She scrambled up and out of the window in a yang type of style and as I guessed she couldn't see well in the dark and I doubt she would have brought a torch because just who brings a torch.

"Oh shit, I left my bag inside its got me phone and torch in." ok so she did think it through when she was at home that's pretty smart or she just keeps a torch in her bag second one makes more sense.

"So miss smart arse, what's your plan now?" if she actual packed a torch she should have this covered no prob, unless her plan was in her bag.

"Well I know my way around vale quite good so we should be fine." was it just me or has her optimism finally draining.

We started to walk in a random direct that Yang picked, it was dark and dainty Yang was obviously not coping well. After the first few steps she failed to notice a small but deep hole in the ground, before I could warn her or at least get it on video she 'd fallen into the hole.

"I think you should lead." A muffled voice stated as she laid flat on the floor tring to her gather her bearings.

Weiss pov

Where are they, not that I'm complaining there gone it was just small talk anyway I get enough of that from my parents at christmas and new years.

"So, hows your Sacher-ma whatzits."she may not be posh but she's adorably annoying.

"Ruby you dolt, its Sacher torte, but thanks for trying to be courteous, how your cookies and milk."

"They were so ratchet." where are those two if they aren't out in five minutes I'm leaving, I hope there not getting off in there.

Blake pov

"So hows school and all that." It's unlike yang to ask about school, either she wants to say something about what she's done in school or she just needs a conversation starter.

"Fine, I've just finished my 2,000 word assessment on the differences between fungi, viruses and bacteria, after you slapped my science teacher because he looked at my ass he's giving my alot of work, how about you?"

"Hey no one should be looking at your ass but me, anyway seeing as you asked I have a boxing match next week and I was wondering if you wanted to come?" I knew there was a snag, well I don't know if I want to see my girlfriend get punched in the face, but then again I can't say no.

"I'd love to, one question thought how often do you get hit." she looked at me souse, I wasn't meaning to be insulting I'm just worried.

"Hardly ever so don't worry, you'll get worry lines on your pretty face." I'm not worried I just wanted to know if I get payback for you slapping most my teachers.

"So Yang, where are we going?" The question "should" have been simple but in this predicament it wasn't. There was a long pause my focus was on nothing other than Yang and the cold wind wiping against my bare legs.

"You'll see." yeah I might be able to see it but I'm not so sure about you, that puts my mind at rest.

Yang pov

If she 'd just be patient then maybe able to get there without falling down ag- too late.

"Ugh...that was smart of me."

"Well your probably the only person what could do that so your pretty smart to do it natural." and here's the sass master from doncaster, I'd be embarrassed and quite mad if it wasn't for those beautiful golden eyes that compliment those fluffy ears-oh yeah im still on the floor.

"A little help here would be nice." I think were so close just little bit further forward.

"Are you sure? You look like you've got it covered." I was about to shout a come back but a pale hand reached out in the dark, too easy.

Blake pov

I reach out my hand and the next thing I know I'm laid on top of her.

"What am I too sassy for you?" I rolled off of her so I was laid facing her.

"No just too hot to resist." that smirk, you either love it or hate it, leaning to wards just finding it annoying right now.

There was an silence it wasn't awkward it was just an understanding both got up simultaneously, for once we were actually getting someone where. yeah we'd walked about 8 miles but not without someone meaning yang falling over or walking in the wrong direction.

"We're here." I looked onwards, we were standing atop a cliff right at the edge my first instinct was to walk back but yang's had was stopping me, is she trying to kill me.

"Blake just look forward." the words of a killer, well what can i do might as well do as she says .

The the season cast an orange haze above the horizon, lighting up the sky as if lit by fire, yet the haze was so crisp and clear.

The sun, like a large, orange fireball in the distance was partially cloaked by the hanging clouds, which were all splashed with the random colors of hot pinks, reds and even hints of purples and blues. The sun is so large that I feel as I can almost touch it.

"Yang...it's beautiful." the clouds forced there way across to the near opaque moon hanging in the corner amount the stars, for some reason the night time seemed to always appeal to me.

"Not as beautiful as the view I have."as soon as I turned round to give her my 'yeah right' look, I felt those soft lips pressed against mine a mix of pleasure and pain as she bit my bottom lip.

"I love you."such an impact on you despite how easily they are to say.

"I love you too." I wrapped my arms around her and she reciprocated we stayed in each others arms for awhile before laying down on a hill nearby.

"Yang...urh can I stay at your dorm? I mean if its ok with you, Velvet's got the chess club round, yay Fridays." Yang just smirked and laughed what was so funny did I have something on my face.

"What!"urh will she at least stop with the smirking its creeping me out.

"You look cute when you pout, yeah sure you can."I don't pout and I definitely don't look cute while I'm pouting not that I do, urh I'm talking to my self again.

"How do you think Weiss and Ruby are getting on?" we did leave them like 2 hours ago I hope they're still not there.

"To be honest I don't care, I'm with you."

Weiss pov

Where did this evening go wrong, oh yeah right when we got here! Urh I don't believe I'm going to think this but I wish Blake and yang were here.

"Hey, hey Weiss, watch me!...Weiiiissss, look I can balance a spoon on my nose." arh how can I not laugh at that face, come on Weiss pull your self together remember your as cold as ice. Blake yang where are you?


	7. Chapter 7

"YANG, what happened last night you just up and left, I had to sit and listen to my girlfriend go on and on about thing, there only so much a person can take!" It was the morning after the not so double date, Ruby seemed to quite mift about Yang ditching her.

"Oh come on I bet it wasn't that bad, anyway should you be somewhere like at an important fencing match." the realization struck her Weiss had left early that morning but it never crosses her mind about her final fencing match that she talked about all the time.

"Hrm Yang do you know where the shampoo is you've ran ohh, hi Ruby, on what do I owe the honor?" Ruby wasn't paying much attention I doubt she had even notice Blake was in Yang's dorm her mind was set on one ice princess.

"Shit got to go!"And with that Ruby left making sure to slam the door behind her. Blake just rolled her eyes at the red heads childishness but not before having to smile life was great for once she had a wonderful girlfriend, great friends, a good education what more could she want?

"What time is it?" Blake asked, her voice sounding groggy symbolising she 'd only just woke up.

"8.50, why?" Yang inquired puzzledly as she slumped onto the sofa.

"We have classes at 9, you might want to think about putting some pants on."Yang look down at her legs, then back up a Blake a slight smirk spread across her face.

"But I'm wearing my shorts so technically I am wearing pants." Blake just rolled her eyes and walked into the bathroom.

Yang sat in silence, she thought about going and getting some jeans to put on but they were so far away I mean they were like 2 meters away.

"Urh." If my girlfriend wants me to put pants on I will, but if anyone else asks me to i will make sure to tell them were to shove it.

She moved slowly towards the artifact careful not to brake her bones under a force know to man as gravity, urh she was so close mere inches away. Her breath was becoming heavy just one more inch, touch down!

She slid the jeans on and tried to tame her mass of hair, soon she came to no avail so decided to just sit and wait for the raven haired Faunus to come from the salle de bain.

After minutes, what seemed like hours she finally emerged from the bathroom her hair brushed, teeth cleaned and (that small amount of) make up on.

"Ok Yang are you ready to go?" Blake asked picking up her bag from a corner in which she slung it last night, she looked at Yang who was still sprawled across the sofa but now with jeans on.

"Nah you go a head I wasn't planning on going to day you see its just maths today and I'm good at maths, its one of my best subjects so I can just skip today and either stay here or go to town or something." Yang said her voice still groggy despite her waking up half an hour ago, she grabbed her xbox remote from the table and turned the tv and xbox on.

"You mean your going to skip class." Blake seemed a little taken back but what did she expect dating someone who basically lived in detention but never was in school to do anything wrong. Yang look up at her giving her a 'no kidding' face and selection wolf among us from her xbox dashboard.

"Right well it wouldn't hurt for me to miss one day of school right I mean have p.e I hate p.e." Yang moved over on the sofa making enough space for Blake to sit down.

"So, what are you playing?" Blake asked while snuggling into Yang's side and retrieving a remote from the table.

"I was going to finish chapter 3 of the wolf among us but if you want to play a multiplayer we could play soul calibur or c.o.d or something." Yang said switching off her original game and heading to her games library.

"What's cod?, is it some sort of fishing game or something?" Yang looked at Blake her eyes large and unmistakable shocked everyone know what cod is even if they haven't play of it they've heard of it well apparently not everyone.

"Well looks like we'll be playing cod then if that's all right with you or how about we start a little easier like mass effect or halo: combat evolution." Blake just nodded Yang could be speaking a foreign language for all she knew well a language Blake didn't know, the one thing that got Blake into a prestigious school like beacon was her reading skilled and the amount of languages she spoke ranging from Catalan to Vietnamese.

Yang popped halo into the xbox this was the first time she' d got up all morning apart from putting her jeans on.

The room was dark so the light from the tv illuminated the room while casting their shadows across the floor, the title screen quickly flashed on and Yang selected a mission to play.

The game started playing.

* * *

"Hey Yang, what are you doing tomorrow?" Blake inquired they had just finished playing several hours of halo, which after a while Blake began to thrash Yang despite her little experience playing.

"I don't know yet, I might not go again there's no point I know everything I don't even need to go." It wasn't a lie she did know a lot but it wasn't the truth either she need to go to school to go to college, to get a good job.

"Well I was wonder if you would mind coming to music room 6 to listen to some new stuff my band's come up with?" Yang looked at her puzzledly, she didn't know Blake was in a band, Blake hated loud noises so no one would guess she would be in a band.

"Well in that case I will go to school tomorrow, ohh and your in a band?" Blake turned her head to face Yang.

"Yeah."she flipped her hair across her shoulder and opened the fridge retrieving two cans of cream soda and walked back over to the sofa.

"Hrm,What do you play?" Yang got up and stretched her muscles she' d not moved from that spot for a good couple of hours, she moved towards a spare room next to her bedroom.

"Bass but I also play violin, my music teacher thought it might be good for me to learn violin as well as bass guitar." Yang opened the door and gestured Blake to follow.

"This is my music room." It was a large room probably double the size of the living room, it had several lead guitars on the wall as well as a couple of basses. Tucked in the corner was a drum kit with a keyboard and mic next to it.

"Wow, you own alot of instruments." Blake picked up a bass signed by Cliff Burton. "Would you mind."

"Go a head." Blake pulled the strap over her head and began playing a riff. Yang listen for a while she wasn't good, she was amazing, Yang began grinning and moved over towards the drum kit picking up her drum sticks and playing along to the beat.

After 10 minutes of play music Blake looked to Yang and hugged her.

"I didn't know you played the drums." Yang looked up at her, Blake had never hugged her like this before not even at the hospital.

"Yeah I play alot of instruments, drums, electric guitar, ukulele, piano, saxophone ohh and I sing a little."Blake gave her a quick peck on the cheek and regained her posture.

"What's wrong with you?" Blake asked, Yang stared at her quizzingly one minute Blake was hugging her the next she was asking what was wrong with me.

"Urh, sorry they may have came out a bit harsh, What I meant was you're so perfect you're athletic, you play instruments, you like me, your pretty and don't get me started on how caring you are, you sound too good to be true." Yang stood up and walked over to where Blake was putting the bass back.

"I'm too good to be true, have you looked in the mirror your beautiful, interesting, mysterious , great at videogames, beautiful, intelligent, a great listener, good with Ruby and did I mention beautiful." Yang grabbed a hold of Blakes shoulders and whispered in her ear.

"Ohh and one more good thing about you I'm madly in love with you." and with that she pulled Blake towards her chest.

"I love you Yang Xiao long." Blake looked up into those lavender eyes and knew that every word she spoke was true.

"Its a mutual feeling, I love you too Blake Bellabooty." Blake rolled her eyes, and allowed Yang to lead. Yang pulled Blake's chin up with one finger and connected there lips together in a kiss much similar to there first but with one difference they both knew this wasn't going to be a one week relationship.


	8. Chapter 8

**If by I get to 20 followers by the end of the 6 week holidays I will post the very first fan fic I wrote but never published the first chapter to my new RWBY story and I will re write the first chapter to this story. Sounds fair enough.**

Miss Xiao long, what is this answer to this equation?" Miss Goodwitch pointed towards a question on the black board.

"X+10 and X+4." Yang shifted her position so she was looking Goodwitch straight in the eye. Yang wasn't paying attention that was a fact but she didn't have to, she knew all the questions inside and out, Miss Goodwitch witch just moved her gaze over to the heiress.

"Weiss what do you think the answer is?" Weiss looked up from her memo pad and paused for a moment.

"X+10 and X-4, Miss." Miss Goodwitch nodded and wrote the answer down on the board, X+10 and X-4, Weiss was right.

Yang squinted her eyes at the question she' d mistaken the minus for a plus. Yang reached into her bag and pulled out a small black case and rested it on her note book. She reaches inside and pulled out a pair of slim rimless glasses and places them on her nose, she squinted again this time seeing her mistake and rolling her eyes.

Yang Xiao Long didn't usually get maths wrong unless she couldn't see the question, it's not that Yang didn't feel as though she didn't need them it was just she didn't want to be seen in them.

"Miss Xiao Long, take those glasses off now and give them back to who ever you got them from." Typical teachers always think the worst of you rather that thinking that maybe your a good kid. Yang passed a note to Miss Goodwitch telling her about her eyesight and ever thing.

She handed the note back to Yang but before the lesson could continue the bell sounded for period 2, Music.

* * *

Yang turned away from the corridors filled with pushing teens (that really isn't as bad as it sound it quite fun actually) into a slightly less full cul de sac that had the several music rooms of beacon academy.

Yang heading into music 6, several students were seated around the class room all watching professor Port do a crazy mad, show off guitar solo that he does nearly every lesson.

"Arrh Miss Xiao Long how nice of you to join us." He wiggled his eyebrows before placing his guitar/axe down. Yang took a seat next to Blake who was sitting in the far corner.

"Nice glasses, you should wear them more often they making you look sexier, well sexier that you already are, which I thought wasn't possible, But well." Blake purred quietly into her ear, Yang reached up and felt the cold glass resting next to her nose.

"In the next couple of weeks I will be setting you the challenge of creating the lyrics, music and video for a song, the theme will be a love song," A loud groan followed shortly after he mentioned the word 'love'. "You will be working in pairs and will be expected to finish by the end of term, that gives you three weeks from today to create a song, GO!" Blake picked up a piece of paper, and wrote down 'Red like roses' across the top.

The two set off each doing something different but collaborating every couple of minutes to see that what they had done fitted together, Blake was creating the lyrics while yang was creating a tempo and the music to the first verse to their song.

* * *

"OK THAT'S EVERY THING FOR TODAYS LESSON, GOODBYE." Port disappear into the crowd of students, he was a fool to believe he could survive alone and soon he found out that he couldn't, his mustache got pushed with the rest of his face against the glass window by some very testosterone fuels seniors that just walked through the halls no problem thanks to their height and bulk.

Several students filed into the room a couple familiar and some un familiar, there was four of them ranging in height gender and dress sense.

"Yang this is Adam who you've already meet he's our lead guitar player, this is Velvet our keyboard/piano player who I've talked about." Blake smirked and turned to the other two hiding behind Adam.

"This is sun our rapper, beat boxer and drummer and lastly our newest member miltiades our lead vocals." Yang's eye sight blurred, she swore she could see black creeping into her view. Her knees began to give way but she knew she had to keep if from showing for Blake. She began to piece together a smile using what energy she had.

"It's nice to meet you all." Yang mustered a fake cheery tone most of the time Yang used a cheery façade, after Yang and Ruby's mum died she' d never truly been cheery she just had to keep strong for Ruby and after a while the fake cheeriness stuck.

"Blake you never told me your girlfriend was so hot, dam get me a fire extinguisher cuz its getting hot in here, god it's like ever guys dream two sexy girls making out god I'd love to have been in your dorm yesterday."Sun looked over to Blake and laughed at how fluster Blake looked.

"Ok Sun that enough, lets play some music." Adam look quizzingly at Blake who just stood there.

Yang wasn't much different either except she was tring to conceal it, but this wasn't from the comment it was from the red themed girl now situated center stage with a microphone in hand.

"One, two, one, two, three ,four."Sun yelled clashing his drum sticks together on every number.

A slow simple drum beat started soon follow by the sound of a piano.

"One life," A soft almost caressing voice sung to the beat of the drums, a light waver to her voice probably from little experience but still a lulling voice nevertheless. "Is not a long time,"

"When you waiting, for that small sign." The singers eyes were trained on Yang both in reality and on the astro plane, she carries on singing her eyes not shifting from the target.

"So what do you think?" Startled by Blake's voice, Yang nearly fell straight out of her chair she was that focused on the singer.

"You were great, you were all great, its a great song with great meaning full lyrics." Yang pulled her mind from the red to focus on Yang's upmost importance Blake.

"I'm glad you liked it." Adam, Sun, Velvet and Blake exited the room together talking about their new song they were writing.

Miltiades followed shortly after them as she got to the door she turn back to look at Yang a smirk spread across her face, she blow a kiss toward Yang before catching up to the rest of them, leaving Yang staring at the door frame.


	9. Chapter 9

FLASHBACK

"So how did a pretty girl like you become a world class arsonist?" Junior asked taking a swig from his already empty bottle of beer.

"When you get to know some real shitty people, you kind of get into some real shitty stuff." Yang passed junior a fresh bottle of beer.

"Well you are here, sat next to me watching some forest burn to dust."Yang turned to Junior and they clashed beer bottles.

"And there is no one else I'd rather be sat here with." She reached over and placed a light kiss against his lips before returning to the burning trees before her.

"Yang please don't, you can have any man in the world, you come from a decent background and you are the prettiest girl I've ever had the pleasure of laying my eyes on, you shouldn't just throw that all away, think about Ruby do you think she needs a sister that starts fires and takes drugs, where is she now?" Junior stood up he only ever wanted what was best for Yang even if that meant denying his own feelings.

"Don't bring Ruby into this." Yang had tears stinging at the corners of her eyes threatening to fall any second.

"You brought her into this the second you left her alone Yang, just go home." Yang turned around tears now free flowing and left.

Junior breathed in heavily biting his quivering lip, it was a while before he exhaled his breathe and built up the strength to hold back his tears and walk home.

"Urh...Yang...what time is it?" Ruby asked from under her covers.

"Shhh go back to sleep." Yang walked up to Ruby's half asleep form and placed a soft kiss on her forehead; she pulling the covers up to her neck.

"Yang will you sleep with me I had a nightmare." Yang mustered a small smile even though Ruby couldn't see it she felt as thought it helped.

"Sure." Ruby scooted over just enough so Yang could lay beside her, Yang laid down, warming up freezing cold body next to her and making her feel safe and cozy in the process.

6 months later

"Junior, wow it really is you, how are things?" Yang was sat at a packed nightclub swigging a strawberry sunrise while listening to the music blurting out from the speakers.

"Great actually I own this club you know, so can i get you another drink blondie?" Junior yelled over the music pumping from the nearby speaker. I shook my head, pointing towards several empty glasses in front of me each the same, a large strawberry sunshine, one of the strongest legal alcoholic drinks served in vale.

"I should be getting home too, I have some texts books to finish going over." As I got up to leave I could feel his heavy muscular hand on my shoulder.

"Stay, have a couple more drinks, you have all night to finish those text books and p.s. I know you well enough to know you don't need text books, plus you could have something non-alcoholic like me." I don't know if it was me that sat back down or the alcohol that dragged me back down but what ever it was made me order a bottle of water, at a bar.

After seven more bottles of water and a lot of talking the time was now 2.16 in the morning the sun was nowhere to be seen and the black night had taken over.

"Hey Melanie, Miltiades, its so nice of you to finally show up but at least your here, this is Yang, Yang this is Melanie and Miltiades, my cousins." looking at the two of them you could tell immediately they were twins, identical but very different in style.

"Its nice to meet you." Miltiades spoke up extending her hand to the blonde, the blonde shook it hesitantly.

"So you own this place?" Yang spun around on her chair to face him.

"Yeah, after urh... That day, I realised that you have to work if you want something so I went back to university and then bam, I saw this place and knew what I wanted to do so I went and bought it." Junior used his arms to gesture to the bar, dance floor and DJ.

"Yeah, what I failed to mention is that he's just the manager, but he is a dam good one and a great employee." Miltiades corrected him, Yang giggled as he pouted knowing he' d just been found out.

"Well I've got to impress you if I have any chance of making up for out last meeting, but what I did had to be done for your own well fair."

"Yeah I get that now and I'm thank full for that." Yang half smiled at her own comment and took a sip from her bottle of water.

Miltiades sulked as Yang didn't pick up on the fact she was siting in her club, drinking her water while not paying attention to her what so ever. All through her life Miltiades had got everything she wanted and right now she wanted Yang and she wanted her now.

"So Yang has junior shown you the octagon, its a fighting ring 20 feet below us." Miltiades pointed downwards, Yang shook her head and was now being dragged through a door towards a steep set of stairs.

They soon reached the bottom, it was a large open space not as big as the upstairs but still fairly large, there was a small bar located in the left hand corner across from the octagon, the ring was occupied by two females one had long blond hair with a pair of wolf ear on top and the other was a tall woman with red hair tied into a pony.

"Wow." Was all Yang's reply as she stared in awe at the ring in front of her by the looks of it the red head was winning by a mile the Faunus had no chance in winning.

"I know great right, that's what I bought this place for, it has a below as well as an above meaning twice the profits." the Black haired girl seemed quite please with herself as she talked about her business.

Miltiades couldn't take it anymore she needed Yang, she reached over to the hefty blonde and locked their lips in a heated kiss, making sure to wrap her hands around her waist to ensure she doesn't escape, it wasn't enough.

"What are you doing?" Yang asked wiping her mouth with her sleeves and taking a step away from her.

"Kissing you silly." Yang couldn't believe this woman, she' d only just meet her and now she was kissing her. There was now a small crowd gathering around them. Yang just shook her head this couldn't be happening she' d just re-found the one man that she was madly in love with and now his cousin was kissing her.

"What can't take this much all at once?" Yang pushed her way through the crowd whispering the word 'no' to herself every so often, she couldn't look back it would hurt too much.

Yang made her way to the exit door and up the stairs but not before quickly looking behind her to the octagon to see who had won, the red Spartan, she whipped her head back so not to she the devil in a dress.

"Hey Yang how was the octagon?" Yang just pushed past Junior she couldn't bare to look at him not now, she had betrayed him even though they weren't going out and she hadn't wanted to kiss her, right? but some part of her kind of like that kiss, the heat the desperation even Miltiates.

Yang kept on running, out of the club, out of the car part, down the road and to a large clearing in the woods.

"Shit, what's wrong with me?" tears were now flowing freely much the same as last time but this time from a make out not a break up.

"Urh." Yang slid here back down a tree, groaning as she hit the cold hard floor, She pulled a lighter from her back pocket and flicked it open releasing a small flame yellow flame.

As quickly as it was opened it was shut again, Yang sat playing with the lighter for a couple of minutes opening and shutting it.

She flicked it open to an orange flame, she slowly stood up shakily at first but she regained her posture and walks over to an old oak tree.

She pulled the flame close to the leaves and in one quick motion set it a light, the leaf burnt a beautiful orange before elegantly moving further up and dancing across the branches, the wind licked at the flame spreading the fire across to a nearby spruce tree.

Now nearly every tree was a light in a beautiful orange spark, Yang sat it the middle of the clearing watching the fire create a domino effect around her.

"Yang what's wrong I know this isn't just about what went off down there, why do you keep doing this?" Junior has somehow managed to sneak up on her while she was withdrawn from the world.

"Because it's the only way I can control my feelings, I know Ruby deserves better that's why I applied to go to beacon, if I go to beacon then Ruby can stay at signal with uncle Qrow and she won't have to see me again, in time she'll just forget." Junior was now sitting down next to Yang his eyes focused on the blondes every movement.

"Arr but there are faults in you master plan there Xiao Long, what if you don't get excepted, what if Ruby decided to go to beacon too, what if Ruby doesn't want to forget about her you, your related you can't just forget." she looked up her gaze resting just over his shoulder her eyes a tinged red from the heat of the flames.

"Then I'll just have to make my own way out." her eyes drifted over to the burning forest while junior's nearly popped out his head. "ha you probably think I'm going psycho, no I mean when these trees burn they'll create a smoke cloud, the wind is blowing from the north-east therefore moving it over the Vale electricity plant, shutting off all Vales electricity, it takes 10 minutes for the back up generator to kick in giving me enough time to-"

"Seriously, blondie your rambling, let me guess you just set a fire because you like it and just needed a reason." Junior stood up and joined Yang, he knew he'd hit a soft spot.

"Yeah, so what, it keeps my mind off things." her eyes slipped off to the right, the atmosphere now not so heavy as before.

*growl* an Ursa major crashed through the trees stumbling into the clearing, its claws raised ready to attack.

"Yang get behind me, NOW!" Junior pushed the blonde behind him, quickly pulling a knife from his pocket.

"When I tell you to, run, ok." the blonde nodded slightly, knowing that if he failed then she' d have to preserve her energy for leading it away from vale, there hadn't been a sighting of any Grimm never mind an Ursa in centurys.

"Now." he ran forward pushing him self off the ground and aiming to stab the beast right in the head, if this was a beowolf then they'd be fine just swept under the carpet but this was an Ursa faster, smarter, stronger.

The knife penetrated its skull but so did the Ursa claw into Juniors chest, his body went limp and the Ursa fell backward releasing his body.

"Its all my fault, if I'd never done any of then you' d still be alive, why am I so selfish?" She lifted his head up into her arms, her tears dripping onto his face.

"Aww.. Come on now... Its not your fault and stop...crying." he breathes out his voice but a mere whisper.

He moved his hand over the blonde and placed the kunai into her hand, before shifting to a sitting position.

"don't forget me." his breathe was cold he was hanging on for all he could but he knew that it couldn't last forever, his body drooped in her arms his hands still wrapped around hers.

What Yang or Junior hadn't noticed was the small black haired girl watching the scene unfold right in front of her eyes, a small smirk traced her lips.


End file.
